


Child's Play 2: The Friend

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Child's Play [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-02
Updated: 1999-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a friend. Iolaus finds one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play 2: The Friend

Alcmene sat in the shade, eyes closed and smiling, listening to the laughter coming from just a few feet away. She opened her eyes and laughed, too.

Jason was chasing Iolaus through the gardens, laughing merrily. Every once in a while he would cut through and surprise the excited toddler, eliciting a squeal of delight from the youngster. They would then change direction and repeat the game over and over.

It was so nice having a child's laughter around the house once more. She and Jason were both enjoying their role as surrogate parents. As much as she missed Iolaus the man, she had grown to love this new incarnation. Of course, she prayed daily that he would be returned to normal soon, but as long as he was in the form of this innocent tyke they would give him all the love he deserved. . .and revel in this gift they had been given.

She and Jason had both had children of their own, of course, but Hercules and Iphicles were both grown men now and Jason's children had perished at the hands of their black-hearted mother. They had never even hoped for the chance of raising a child together. Now, at least for a while, they had that opportunity.

A loud shriek of pure delight and a new round of giggles caught her attention and she looked up to see that Jason had caught the tiny blonde and was now tickling him ruthlessly. She laughed once more, then stood and walked over to them.

"I hate to disturb your fun, but don't you think we should be getting to the marketplace?" she asked, smiling affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. It totally slipped my mind." he apologized. He looked down at the boy still lying on the grass giggling. "Iolaus, are you ready to go for a ride?"

The blue eyes widened in excitement and he nodded vigorously, his blond curls bouncing softly.

Jason chuckled and picked him up. He stood him on his feet and pointed him toward the house.

"Then you go to the kitchen and we'll get you cleaned up real quick." He gave the toddler a couple light swats to the backside to urge him forward.

Alcmene watched the excited child run to the house, then turned to Jason who was just climbing to his feet. A worried expression crossed her face.

"Jason, do you think this is a good idea? He has such a tendency to run off. If he gets lost in the market. . . ."

Jason hugged her sympathetically. Ever since Ares and the kidnapping that first night, Alcmene had become very nervous anytime the tiny blonde was out of her sight.

"Dear, you've been looking forward to this all week. He'll be fine. We just have to make sure we keep a close eye on him."

They headed for the house, never noticing the figure in the shadows.

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with activity. The fall festival was approaching and more vendors had appeared to take advantage of the increased traffic.

The crowds were proving a difficulty for Jason who was trying to keep Iolaus from disappearing into their midst. Twice now he'd been momentarily separated from the toddler when someone had accidently pushed between them. He had tried carrying the boy, but as usual he'd have none of it.

'Some things never change,' he thought shaking his head and thinking of the adult Iolaus' aversion to being carried 'like a child'. He smiled at the irony. It didn't last long as he was filled with a sudden sadness. He missed his friend and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Papaw?"

Jason looked down into the curious blue eyes. There was a troubled frown on the cherubic face.

"Papaw sad?"

"It's okay, baby." Jason smiled down at him. "Papaw was just thinking of a friend."

The frown lessened but didn't completely disappear. He was reminded once more of his old friend. Iolaus was so sensitive about his friends' feelings. He could never bear to see them in pain or distress.

'Quit being so morbid!' he chastised himself. 'Iolaus isn't dead. He's right here beside you. You've been given a gift. . .the chance to care for a child alongside your beautiful wife. Enjoy it while it lasts. If you don't, the real Iolaus will be back and you will be mourning the missed opportunity.'

"Let's go find Nana and see if she's done shopping." The enthusiasm in his voice was reflected in the smile that suddenly lit the small face.

They headed back for the booth where they'd left Alcmene looking at some material. About halfway there the youngster's attention was caught by a movement near one of the booths on their right. He tugged urgently at Jason's arm.

"Papaw. Look. Look."

Jason allowed himself to be pulled to the side. He smiled at the kindly woman manning the booth.

"Hello. Oh what an adorable child!" She smiled at Iolaus who immediately flashed one of his most charming grins. The lady laughed and patted his head. "Oh, what a heartbreaker you are. You're gonna be a real lady's man when you grow up."

"You have no idea," Jason muttered. He just smiled at her confused expression.

A delighted giggle brought their attention back to Iolaus. He was sitting on the ground reaching under the cloth draping the counter. Jason squatted down for a closer look and couldn't suppress a grin.

A mother cat and five babies were in a small basket under the table. A sixth kitten was exploring the world just outside his mother's reach. It was a beautiful sight black with white on its feet and a small white patch under its chin, like all young kittens its eyes were blue. Iolaus' eyes were full of wonder at the sight and he was tentatively reaching his hand out for the kitten to sniff. As the tiny animal approached, he gently rubbed its head with his little fingers and was rewarded with a loud raspy purr. The sound shocked the boy and his eyes widened, then a huge smile spread over his face as the kitten began rubbing its head against his hand and the purr got even louder.

"The kitty likes you," Jason told him and chuckled softly.

"Kitty," he repeated softly.

Jason realized with a start that the child had never even seen a cat before, let alone touch one. He remembered once that Iolaus had told him his father would never allow him to have a pet. He wished he could buy the kitten for him, but knew it wouldn't be practical. They had no idea how long he'd remain a child and as soon as he was a grown man again he'd have no time for the animal.

"Oh, I see you met the little adventurer," the woman said, laughing. "Of all ol' Dea's kittens, that one is the hardest to keep in one place. Always wanting to explore everything."

"Well, we'd better go now. Iolaus, come on. We have to find Nana remember?" He stood and reached a hand down to the boy.

"Kitty."

"No. Kitty has to stay here. Come on."

"Kitty. Pweeease?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't take the kitty." He finally had to reach down and pick Iolaus up in his arms. The child's eyes welled with tears that began streaming down his cheeks. Jason smiled apologetically at the woman, who returned the smile sympathetically.

Jason began to make his way through the crowd once again, with the sobbing child's head resting on his shoulder.

A figure in a long hooded cape stepped from the shadows behind the booth and watched them disappear into the throng.

* * *

They made their way back to the fabric table where Alcmene was waiting for the vendor to finish measuring her material. She smiled as she saw them approach, but the smile disappeared as she saw that Iolaus was crying.

"Jason. . .what–?"

"Nana!" the boy cried and flung himself into her arms, sobbing loudly. He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and buried his head, his tears dampening her collar.

She looked at her husband, astonishment and confusion in her eyes.

"What on earth happened?"

"We had to leave a little friend behind and he didn't like it."

"Kitty. . ." The small voice broke. He lifted his tear-stained face from her neck and looked at her. His breath was coming in gasps and he was sucking on his bottom lip. "Wuv kitty."

Alcmene felt as if her heart would shatter.

"Oh, sweetheart." She lightly pushed his head down onto her shoulder. "It'll be all right."

She continued cooing softly to him as the vendor handed the material to Jason. By the time they reached the wagon the youngster had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. Iolaus slept in Alcmene's arms the whole way. When they arrived at the house Jason got out of the wagon, took the sleeping toddler from her arms, and carried him into the house. He took the boy to his room and placed him on the bed.

Alcmene came in behind him. As Jason stepped back, she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray lock of curls from the beatific face. She finished tucking him under the covers and bent and kissed his cheek.

'Poor baby,' she thought, then turned to Jason. "Maybe we should go back and get him the kitten. Every little boy should have a pet."

"I know, Sweetheart, but we don't know how long he'll stay a 'little boy'. When he returns to normal he'll be leaving, then what'll we do with the cat? It really wouldn't be fair to the animal."

"But what if he doesn't. . .he had such a sad childhood the first time. I want him to have everything he missed out on the first time."

"So do I, Darling, so do I. He'll probably have forgotten all about it by morning. . .but if he's still upset, we'll go back for the kitten." He put his arm around her back and led her from the room.

Neither of them had noticed the dark form lurking behind the door as Jason closed it behind them.

* * *

Ares waited long enough for the couple to go down the hall, then made his way to the bed. He looked down at the sleeping child and couldn't suppress the urge to reach down and stroke the soft blond curls.

The dark god could not understand this attachment he felt for the boy. As an adult Iolaus was one of his most despised enemies. Yet as a tiny, helpless tot, he had somehow managed to lay claim to the heart Ares hadn't even realized he possessed.

He was the God of War. Misery, pain, and death were his favorite things. . .yet looking down at that innocent, trusting face, he knew he'd do anything to protect this child.

And that knowledge was driving him crazy!

He should just walk away and not look back, but he knew he couldn't. Ares, the most feared god. . .with the possible exception of Hades. . .could not break the spell this young charmer had cast on him.

He lightly stroked the back of his fingers over one small cheek, set his gift on the bed and vanished.

* * *

Jason and Alcmene had become light sleepers since becoming foster parents to a vivacious toddler. Thus, the next morning, they were both instantly awake at the sound of a high-pitched squeal coming from the next room.

"Iolaus!" Alcmene cried, and hurried into the hall, Jason close behind.

Upon opening the door to the child's room they both stared in shock at the scene before them. Iolaus was sitting in bed holding a small black kitten. From the white paws and white patch under the chin, Jason could tell that it was obviously the same animal from the marketplace.

Iolaus looked up at them and smiled widely, his cerulean eyes twinkling with glee.

"Kitty!" he told them merrily, holding the animal up for them to see clearly.

Jason recovered from his shock enough to ask, "Where'd you get the kitty, Iolaus?"

"Friend." Iolaus' smile widened and he went back to playing with his kitten.

* * *

On Olympus, the god who most enjoyed human suffering smiled down at the happy child. A small warmth touching the coldness of his black heart.

The End  



End file.
